legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
LEGION Episode 1: The new heroes Five thousand years after the liberation of the Earth, Everest and Inferno hold a competition between young people trying to change the world for the better. They search for someone who can defend themselves. Inferno: Well, we have our candidates. Everest: Let's test them, then. Inferno walks to the waiting room and sees every man and woman waiting for a chance to shine. Inferno calls out one person to talk to. She walks out with him. ???: What is it? Inferno: Alison, can't your father check to see how you're doing? You've been working to get this far all day. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Alison: Dad, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Inferno: I like to here that, hun. I taught you all that I know. Alison: And trust me, I know I've learned from the best. Inferno: Your mother would be proud. Be careful out on the next one. (he gives her a kiss on the forehead) Alison: Thanks dad, I'll make you proud. Alison goes onto the field and everyone in the stands laugh at her. A laser cannon shoots at her, but white flame wings come out and block the attack. Alison (smiling): Laugh at this one! Release! (The white fire spreads, destroying the cannon and other devices planted on the field. She walks back into the waiting area and sees everyone staring at her.) Alison: Try beating that one, guys. The next person, a man by the name REZ. He walks out on the field and a large beast comes out. The man looks the beast in the eyes and the thing dies. Alison looks out the watch area, astonished by what she sees. ???: That guy is something. Alison: And I thought I had good moves. ???: You do, it's just different. Alison: Thank you. I'm Alison Zalious. (she sticks out her hand) ???: I'm Victoren Woods. Nice to meet you. (shakes her hand) Alison: Are you on next? Victoren: No, I'm last, actually. I guess they saved the worse for last. Alison: Don't put yourself down, I'm sure you're pretty good. Victoren: Thanks for the boost, I hope you're right. They both look out and see a man die. REZ, Victoren, and Alison all look in fear at the dead man. Victoren looks up at Inferno and Everest. Victoren: You didn't say we might die! Inferno: Actually, you were meant to do the research. You should've known the risks. Alison: Victoren, he's right. You should've done your homework. Victoren: I see. How did you get yours? Alison: Inferno is my father. I knew the risks. Victoren: Oh, so that's why you're so powerful. Alison: No, I'm strong because of practice. I am wondering why you keep giving me complements, though. (she gives him a weird look) Victoren: No, I didn't mean it like... Sorry. Alison: Don't worry, I'm messing with you. Good luck out there. Victoren: Thank you. Victoren walks out and pulls out his longbow. The longbow shoots energy arrows that also can create storms. This model was based off of Jackal's bow. A large bird that resembles a bald eagle flies overhead and tries to attack him. He dodges the first attack, but it starts to fly back around. Victoren pulls his bow back for an attack. Victoren: Come on baby, don't fail me now. The bird comes in for a second attack, but Victoren shoots it in the mouth. The arrow sends 1,000,000 volts into the bird's mouth. Victoren: Yes! Archer: 1, Giant Bird: 0. Victoren runs back into the waiting room. Alison: That was awesome! (she gives him a high five) Victoren: I'm just happy to be alive. Alison: Well, I'll tell you, I'm impressed. Victoren: Thanks, but I'm sure it's not done yet. Inferno (on a loud speaker): Get ready for the final. You must fight each other. Alison and Victoren look at each other. REZ: This just got interesting. To be continued...